musicmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
MusicMania Wiki
Difficulty 1(2) Monday Night MonstersFinnMK All StarSmashMouth Difficulty 2(2) Renai CirculationKana Hanazawa Party RockLMFAO Difficulty 3(4) DespacitoLuis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee Despacito(Camellia Remix)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee I Want It That WayBackstreet Boys Carry On My Wayward SonKansas Difficulty 4(3) A Cruel Angel’s ThesisYoko Takahashi Party In The USAMiley Cyrus Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Theme SongQuincy Jones Difficulty 5(5) Pen Pineapple Apple PenPIKOTARO Fireflies(Remix)Owl City macaron moonYuc’e Gee(Rock Cover)Girl’s Generation Onegai! Cinderella!THEIDOLM@STER Difficulty 6(6) Tell Your Worldlivetune Heads Will RollYeah Yeah Yeahs Rosalina’s Observatory{VIP}Nintendo GhostBusters ThemeRay Parker Jr. Where Are U Now(LIONE Remix)Jack Ü Monday Night Monsters(Hard)FinnMK Difficulty 7(6) A Million DreamsThe Greatest Showman High HopesPanic! At The Disco ThunderImagine Dragons CandylandTobu ME!ME!ME!Daoko and TeddyLoid Miami Hotline Vol.3Demonicity Difficulty 8(8) Here We Go!(Roblox Anthem)Giants of Industry Future CandyYuc’e Mario Paint(Remix)Nintendo Bloody StreamCoda I‘m glad that your evil tooPinocchioP SlowMotionPinocchioP My Boo(Wave Racer Remix)Ghost Town Djs All Star(Hard)SmashMouth Difficulty 9(5) Hampster DanceHampton the Hamster This Is The Greatest Show!The Greatest Showman DaisukeY&Co. liccaQrispy Joybox I Keep Holding On(Remix)MONSTA Difficulty 10(6) Running In The 90sMaurizio De Jorio ShelterPorter Robinson and Madeon POP/STARSK/DA Guile’s Theme(Frederich Habetler’s Rock Cover)Yoko Shimomura Meivs. Killer Despacito(Hard)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee Difficulty 11(7) Old Town RoadLil Nas X Go!!!Flow New Bibi HendlTakeo Ischi Brain PowerNOMA DaydreamRiraN Corneria Theme(EUROBEAT Remix)Nintendo Renai Circulation(Hard)Kana Hanazawa Difficulty 12(10) MikuAnamanaguchi Crab RaveNoisestorm Thanks for being lifelessPinocchioP Bamboo DiscoYunomi ft.TORIENA Burnt RiceShawn Wasabi Zen Zen ZenseRadwimps Despacito(Camellia Remix)(Hard)Luis Fonsi ft.Daddy Yankee I Want It That Way(Hard)Backstreet Boys A Cruel Angel’s Thesis(Hard)Yoko Takahashi Tell Your World(Hard)livetune Difficulty 13(7) Smoked Turkey Raga_hisa The DayShindou Haruichi ChronoxiaDJ Totoriott Bowser’s Castle(DDR Version)Nintendo REANIMATEWarak Party In The USA(Hard)Miley Cyrus Pen Pineapple Apple Pen(Hard)PIKOTARO Difficulty 14(10) Ievan PolkkaHatsune Miku FlamingoKero Kero Bonito Life Is FunTheOdd1sOut ft.Boyinaband Insight(Nyctophobe Remix){VIP}Haywyre Guren No YumiyaLinked Horizon Senbonzakura(Kradness Cover)WhiteFlame SandstormDarude Party Rock(Hard)LMFAO Fireflies(Remix)(Hard)Owl City Heads Will Roll(Hard)Yeah Yeah Yeahs Difficulty 15(8) Common World DominationPinocchioP LifelightNintendo FREEDOM DiVExi Through the Fire and the Flames{VIP}Dragonforce croiXTeam Grimoire Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Theme Song(Hard)Quincy Jones Rosalina’s Observatory(Hard){VIP}Nintendo A Million Dreams(Hard)The Greatest Showman Difficulty 16(8) This Will Be The DayJeff William GOODTEKEbimayo U.N. Owen Was Her?FalKKonE Soul Explosionkanone macaron moon(Hard)Yuc’e GhostBusters Theme(Hard)Ray Parker Jr. High Hopes(Hard)Panic! At The Disco Here We Go!(Roblox Anthem)(Hard)Giants of Industry Difficulty 17(14) Rainbow RoadNintendo ScatmanScatman John A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!!{VIP}Gekidan Hitotose Artificial Intelligence BombNaruto BlackToby Fox Etudes De PaganiniFranz Liszt Carry On My Wayward Son(Hard)Kansas Thunder(Hard)Imagine Dragons Future Candy(Hard)Yuc’e Mario Paint(Remix)(Hard)Nintendo Bloody Stream(Hard)Coda Running In The 90s(Hard)Maurizio De Jorio New Bibi Hendl(Hard)Takeo Ischi Miku(Hard)Anamanaguch Difficulty 18(9) archive::zip{VIP}kamome sano PoPiPoLamazeP Scatman(LemmyKoopa Cover)STOPCHEESE123 Gee(Rock Cover)(Hard)Girl’s Generation Candyland(Hard)Tobu ME!ME!ME!(Hard)Daoko and TeddyLoid I’m glad that your evil too(Hard)PinocchioP Hampster Dance(Hard)Hampton the Hamster Crab Rave(Hard)Noisestorm Difficulty 19(8) Space BattleF-777 Hatsune ScatmanScatman John Staring At StarMisoilePunch Where Are U Now(LIONE Remix)(Hard)Jack Ü This Is The Greatest Show!(Hard)The Greatest Showman Old Town Road(Hard)Lil Nas X Go!!!(Hard)Flow Thanks for being lifeless(Hard)PinocchioP Difficulty 20(7) Lemon Summer{VIP}Paitan Dyscontrolled GalaxyCamellia Onegai! Cinderella!(Hard)THEIDOLM@STER SlowMotion(Hard)PinocchioP Daisuke(Hard)Y&Co. Shelter(Hard)Porter Robinson and Madeon Smoked Turkey Rag(Hard)a_hisa Difficulty 21(8) Everything Will FreezeUNDEAD CORPORATION NecrophagiatoastKobaryo POP/STARS(Hard)K/DA Brain Power(Hard)NOMA Bamboo Disco(Hard)Yunomi ft.TORIENA The Day(Hard)Shindou Haruichi Chronoxia(Hard)DJ Totoriott Ievan Polkka(Hard)Hatsune Miku Difficulty 22(9) Fury of the StormDragonforce The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku{VIP}cosMo@BousouP licca(Hard)Qrispy Joybox Guile’s Theme(Frederich Habetler’s Rock Cover)(Hard)Yoko Shimomura Daydream(Hard)RiraN Burnt Rice(Hard)Shawn Wasabi Bowser’s Castle(DDR Version)(Hard)Nintendo Flamingo(Hard)Kero Kero Bonito Common World Domination(Hard)PinocchioP Difficulty 23(10) GoodbyeBLANKFIELD Dark Sheep{VIP}Chroma Miami Hotline Vol.3(Hard)Demonicity My Boo(Wave Racer Remix)(Hard)Ghost Town Djs I Keep Holding On(Remix)(Hard)MONSTA Corneria Theme(EUROBEAT Remix)(Hard)Nintendo Life Is Fun(Hard)TheOdd1sOut ft.Boyinaband Insight(Nyctophobe Remix)(Hard){VIP}Haywyre Lifelight(Hard)Nintendo This Will Be The Day(Hard)Jeff Williams Difficulty 24(7) FREEDOM DiVE(Metal Cover){VIP}xi Mei(Hard)Armuro vs. Killer Zen Zen Zense(Hard)Radwimps Guren No Yumiya(Hard)Linked Horizon GOODTEK(Hard)Ebimayo Soul Explosion(Hard)kanone Rainbow Road(Hard)Nintendo Difficulty 25(5) Galaxy CollapseKurokotei Senbonzakura(Kradness Cover)(Hard)WhiteFlame U.N. Owen Was Her?(Hard)FalKKonE Scatman(Hard)Scatman John PoPiPo(Hard)LamazeP Difficulty 26(6) REANIMATE(Hard)Warak Sandstorm(Hard)Darude FREEDOM DiVE(Hard)xi A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!!(Hard){VIP}Gekidan Hitotose Scatman(LemmyKoopa Cover)(Hard)STOPCHEESE123 Space Battle(Hard)F-777 Difficulty 27(4) Artificial Intelligence Bomb(Hard)Naruto Black(Hard)Toby Fox Hatsune Scatman(Hard)Scatman John Lemon Summer(Hard){VIP}Paitan Difficulty 28(4) Through the Fire and the Flames{VIP}(Hard)Dragonforce Staring At Star(Hard)MisoilePunch Dyscontrolled Galaxy(Hard)Camellia Galaxy Collapse(Hard)Kurokotei Difficulty 29(2) Etudes De Paganini(Hard)Franz Liszt Everything Will Freeze(Hard)UNDEAD CORPORATION Difficulty 30(2) archive::zip(Hard){VIP}kamome sano FREEDOM DiVE(Metal Cover)(Hard){VIP}xi Difficulty 31(2) Fury of the Storm(Hard)Dragonforce Goodbye(Hard)BLANKFIELD Difficulty 32(2) The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku(Hard){VIP}cosMo@BousouP Dark Sheep(Hard){VIP}Chroma Difficulty 33(1) croiX(Hard)Team Grimoire Difficulty 34(0) Currently, there aren’t any Difficulty 34s. Difficulty 35(1) Necrophagiatoast(Hard)Kobaryo More songs coming soon! Yes we are selling cheese. Category:Browse